YourPalRoss
Ross Herald (House Owner) is a friend of SkyDoesMinecraft who he now films with along with Jinbop, ThatGuyBarney, Mithzan, Timdot.TV, Aphmau, and Shubble. He's famous for certain quote's such as "It's Ross time!" Or "I'M NOT A SLOTH" Quotes *"Hey, guys. Ross here." *"(Jordan asks Ross if he owns a house) Do you really wanna get into the technicalities, 'cause it's an apartment and I don't own it? I mean, what really makes a house?" *"Well that was an interesting start." *"Give that like button a little tickle." *"WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT MY COFFEE?!?!" *"Wouldn't you say I'm kawaii?" *"'MINECRAFT DRAW IT' IS SERIOUS BUSINESS!!!" *"I like marbles." *"I guess you can say I'm... I can't think of a dinosaur pun." *"I'm just naturally born a dinosaur. Roar, by the way." *"(Turns back from being a frog) I've been a frog this whole time." *"I'm not a sloth!" *"What?... What?!... WHAT?!?!" *"I want that." *"(Points gun the wrong way) Who stole em?! WHO STOLE EM?!?! WHO DID IT?!?! WHO DID IT?!?!?!" *"(Sees little version of himself on a swing set) Little Johnny. Little Johnny, you're not allowed on the slide." *"(Jess) Hey, what are you doing here?! You have to leave now! The animatronis! They-" "(Ross) AH! (knocks Jess unconscious)... She startled me..." *"This is Air Ross preparing for take off. When is lunch time? Over." *"(Ross' description of eating oysters in a setence) Ross, sat on the patio, eating oysters." *"I guess we can say, (points foam finger on his head at sky) this guy's the winner!" *"(Tries not to have too much fun on the moon) This is ok..." *"You have a microwave?!" *"You've earned one dirt token." *"When you collect 100 dirt tokens, you'll each be collecting dirt tokens, you get your freedom." *"Now, I have removed your exit, -record scratch- which can be bought with 100 dirt tokens." *"(Ross) You guys like chocolate?" "(Okward) CHOCOLATE!!!" *"My food business fell through and I'm starting an interior decorating company. Notice the pink shirt." *"Take materials you need to decorate your cells and uh the best one gets to live (everyone gets puzzled by what he said)... best one gets to be an employee." *"Hey guys. How you doing? I was waiting for you uh, you guys seem to have... You guys seem to have gone the wrong way. There's cake and television If you guys wanna go back." *"Can I compliment you there? That joke was pretty Rossome." *"And..." *"I wish I was a brick." *"Feeling Rossome!" *"I can't feel my toes." *"I never skip leg day." *"I made my cheeks wiggle." *"Alright, let's start with the basics. My name is Ross, your name is Adam." *"Ok. Ok. We're on the same page so far." *"(Ross wins 'Ihop Hide and Seek') YES!!! IT WAS DESTINY!!! I DID IT!!! MOM!!! MOM, GET THE CAMERA!!!" *"(Ross) Hey, mom, I just won 'Ihop Hide and Seek'... (everyone laughs uncontrollably) Yeah... I know, I'm so happy... Yeah... I won... Yeah... I won." "(Sky) I wonder what she has to say?" *"(Ross wins 'Ihop Hide and Seek' again) YES!!! I DID IT!!! YES!!! YES!!! It's in my blood!" *"Hey guys, I'm finally part of the cool kids." *"Hi Jess' audience. My name is Ross. I can fit three fingers in my belly button." *"They had a four-finger policy." *"Adam, did you just jump or fly?" *"I'm really feeling it!" *"Yo, I'm really good at counting marbles from a distance." *"No! Don't fart on me! No, stop! I'm gonna tell!" *"I'm stuck!" *"(Falls from ceiling and lands on Jess) I'm here to save you!" *"Ross wins!" *"I booked it!" *"♪Hey now! I'm an allstar!♪" *"Why hello there, Adam. I've been expecting you." *"Excuse me, uh honey, there was no fish involved. I don't know why you're saying o-fish-al." *"Now I know what wonderful invention you're thinking of... (places down a blender) the computer! You see, today only you buy two get one free if you pay for it. And now you're probably wondering what amazing features this bad boy holds. It has blend, crush, and ice. Yes, Ice! Turn anyone of your favorite TV shows into ice right on you own home computer. $27.99. That's right! $32.99!" *"They call him Ross!" *"Who has more blubber on their polar bear?" *"Pizza cat!" *"How about Denny's?" *"Have some cookies, fatty." *"Looks like I could not dig my way out of this one." *"(Ross) That was really brave and cool of Cow Man to come. He's such a great hero, I bet he's like really popular and, he's really muscular too and, smart, that was, he really cunning in that whole situation." "(Sky) Ross, are you Cow Man?" "(Ross) No!..." *"Viva la Ross!" *"Guys, I'm frightened like a little kitten." *"I've got a French horn!" *"(Is morphed as a demon) Yeah, so I'm gonna need you to sign this." *"Dude! You got cookies!" *"Adam, I know you can do it. I fit bigger in." *"Yay! Shirts!" *"Come and get your paddlin'!" *"Konichiwa, Jin. My name is Rossupan." *"I'm Stuck Again!" *"That's what they call a Ross in the hole!" *"Adam, I've always wanted a mustache." *"Why are we all selling eachother out?!" *"Meet you guys back at the F.A.R.T.B.U.T.T.!" *"Don't want to pull a Barney and die really early." *"Where's the candy?! Where's the candy?! Where's the candy?! Where's the candy?!" *"Hey. I can feel my toes again." *"I'M SO EXCITED!" *"I'm going after him on foot!" *"Do you accept braided butt hair?" *"Adam, I believe in you." *"No girls allowed." *"How do you turn on the oven?" *"Barney, you son of a dirt!" *"Go give him a good ol' sandwich. Of the knuckle variety." *"Dude, I'm stuck." *"Hyperventalation championships!" *"I wanna see if I can pull a 'Luigi Does Nothing'." *"I AM LUIGI!" *"Hi." *"Da na na na Ross!" *"ROSS TIME!" *"(Ross) Hey guys, have you heard what time it is?" "(Sky) I think it's Ross Time." "(Ross) ROSS TIME!" *"#Rossome." *"Hang on. If I press... (transforms into tank) *"What is the difference between a gun and a carrot?" *"(Sees Thunder Cluck getting slain) AAAH!!!!!" *"(Sky) Ross, are you on the girl's team?" "(Ross) -high pitch- Yes." *"(Puts lead on girlfriend and ties lead to fence post) Just so we know." *"(Injects Sky with Zaxon) Most attempts don't work on the first try." *"The sky was a scary color." *"Can you do me a favor? Remember the number seventeen for me." *"(Jess demands her money back for getting tickets to a movie she didn't want to see) Sorry, I don't work here." *"Or green, 'Slap a deaf kid?'" *"OH GOD!! (gets blown up by his own grenade) NO!! NO!!" *"I've got a horn extension." *"He's one of those memes (pronounces as may-mays)." *"(Ross) -Under breath- ...We'll track your soul to hunt you down later, and feed you to the chickens as a sacrifice to the goddess Cluckirina..." "(Jess) What was that?" "(Ross) I said, you'll get a fantastical prize!" *"I love Papa John!!" *"I keep a pig in my basement with the swine flu." *"Pancake Pal will stop the fire! (tosses action figure into fire) No! Pancake Pal!" *"(Trying to think of something smart to say) Uh... Weeniebutt! (gets put in corner)" *"I'M STILL HERE!!" *"YEH!" *"Ye." *"(Sky) What the heck is this? What is tha- is that a sun?" "(Ross) Yeah that's the red sun, it never sets. I've haven't slept in months." "(Sky) Haven't slept in months? That can't be good for your mental health." "(Ross) No. The sun- the sun never sets." *"Backing up. Backing up. Backing up." *"I thought I could back up that *ss fast enough!" *"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ABOUT F*CKING NAPOLEON!" *"(Is on a raft in a puddle) No time to explain! Get in!" *"You started it so i finished the match." *"I think the lesson for today is that we all suck at love." *"What time is it? ROSS TIME!" *"I was god once." *"Why do I suck so much d*ck?" *"Ma' lady." *"(Gets left in solitary confinement) Guys! You're forgetting someone!" *"(Random Number) likes!" *"Jin, you can do it! JIN, WHY?!" *"(Forgot to hide the scrolls 30 minutes before the recording) No, I hid them really good." *"Was I suppose to bring it back?" *"He insulted my mother." *"I'll see you guys next tiiii..." *"GOODBAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Trivia *On SkyDoesMinecraft's video, Minecraft MODDED Mini-Game : DO NOT LAUGH 30! (Super Hero Mod!)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LmUXISWh5ds, Ross created a now popular pun by combining his name with the word awesome to make #Rossome. *In SkyDoesMinecraft's role play series, Teacher/Roomates/University/HighSchool, Ross has developed a love for chickens as a joke, even naming a chicken Thunder Cluck and another Thunder Muffin after the other passed away. He has also shown to understand chicken and tell the difference between each individual, even though they all look the same. his chicken gag eventually leaked into Aphmau's channel, where he has a chicken sidekick named Cluckirina. Ironically, he's not on good terms with the Chicken Shaman, Castor. *Adam has made it a common gag to not 'give Ross a proper intro'. He does this by either shouting his name, saying "Oh god, it's Ross", running towards him while singing notes, running towards him in awkward silence, or by singing Weeniebutt or playing a remix of it. *In READING A FANFICTION , Ross has stated he was nineteen. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber